8th Sin
by Zanthe13
Summary: EDxROY NONCON. gore, blood, rape and all manner of wonderfully unpleasant things. Riza as a motherly figure Go Riza!, Ed as protective brother, Roy as manipulator sorry Roy!. Abrupt end, sorry. Ed does anything to protect his brother's secret. Anything.


THIS IS YOUR WARNING! THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN YAOI. IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH TWO MEN GETTING IT ON IN HOT AND SWEATY MANSEX FASHION, BUGGER OFF NOW.  
THIS IS YOUR WARNING! THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN BLOOD AND GORE. NOT FUN, NOT NICE, AND PROBABLY A BIT DISTURBING...

SO UNDER 16 YEAR OLDS CAN VANISH BACK TO THE FIREY PITS OF CHILDHOOD PLEASE!

THIS **WAS** YOUR WARNING!

DIS (is my) CLAIMER (and if you laughed at they, you need to get out more)... AND I REGRETTABLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IF I **DID**, THERE WOULD BE FAR MORE EDxROY AND A LOT LESS WHINY WINRY. ROY WOULD GET HIS MINISKIRT WISH- BUT ONLY FOR ED, HAWKEYE WOULD BE ONE HAPPY CHICK IN AN OFFICE OF GUYS DATING EACH OTHER, AND SHE'D KILL OFF (REPETITIVELY) ANY BAKA THREATENING THE OFFICE PEACE, 'COS SHE'S COOL LIKE THAT. ALPHONSE WOULD _FINALLY_ GET A CAT... NO, A _HOUSE_ WHERE HE CAN KEEP AS MANY CATS AS POSSIBLE! BARRY, OUR FAVORITE CROSS-DRESSING MURDERER (PRISONER 66? OR 68?) WOULD HAVE AS MANY DRESSES AS HE WISHED FOR, AND EDO WOULD AT LEAST HAVE A HAND TO JACK OFF PROPERLY WITH. ON THAT NOTE HAPPY READING!

Edward Elric's back slammed into the paper-laden wooden desk making him utter a sharp cry of pain.

"Quiet Fullmetal!" Roy Mustang scolded-- or rather, outright ordered.

"I-I-I'm sor-ry" Edward stammered. "I'm j-just so... so..."

"So, what?" Barked out Mustang,

"... Nervous" Edward whispered,

Mustang cocked an eyebrow. "Nervous? The great Fullmetal Alchemist? Of what?"

He began to close in the space between them, each word laden with sarcasm. Fullmetal gripped the edges of the desk, his breath hitching.

"Of what?" Mustang repeated. "Me?"

He swallowed hard. A softly spoken, "Yes."

Mustang smirked before reaching out to take Fullmetals' famous red coat off and draped it carelessly aside across the disarray of desk. "You have a right be. Don't you?"

Edward remained silent causing Roy to snap his eyes to the younger alchemists face. His hand snatched up his jaw firmly. "I said, don't you?"

"Yes," Fullmetal replied shakily.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... Tasia... sir..."

He smiled wickedly. "Well not to worry... I'll be gentle. Just like last time..."

Before Fullmetal even had a chance to blink his shirt was torn off and Mustang's tongue was taking on a life of its own, thrusting into the younger boys' warm mouth. Quickly catching on, Edward began to undo Mustang's shirt, which soon pooled to the floor. Their body heat ignited once they touched, with a startling contrast to Edward's low body temperature due to his automated limbs. Roy moved his hands behind Ed to place a firm grab on his ass while continuing the possessive assault with his mouth.

Mustang was the first to grow firm, a feeling that could be felt through the fabric of the uniform trousers. He pushed himself closer to Edward, ravishing his mouth with a few lustful, demanding swipes. His member was beginning to ache now; he needed some kind of relief. An idea struck him and he quickly broke his and Fullmetal's feverish kiss. Fullmetal reached for him once again but Mustang refused his touch instead undoing his pants.

"On your knees, _Alchemist_." he spat the prestigious title as if it was the words commonly used on the lowest whore.

Without hesitation, Fullmetal dropped to his knees like a faithful servant. A wide smile of satisfaction filled Mustangs' face once he felt Ed's tongue begin to glide down his stomach, swirling around his navel. He pulled Mustangs' pants lower beginning to reveal his 'V'. He kissed each of his hipbones before yanking his pants down to his ankles. Mustangs' erection stood tall through his white boxers. Fullmetal's apprehension grew as he pulled them down as well, the worry coiling in his stomach like a poisonous worm.

Edward stared on in astonishment at all the intensity of feeling he had managed to work up in the older man. Mustang looked down on him, his eyes impatient, wanting, lusty.

"Go on then... _Now_."

He refocused on his colonel's member, taking a hold of it gently to place the slitted tip into his mouth. Slowly, he slid his mouth down to the base-making Mustang hiss and moan in pleasure. As Fullmetal went back up his teeth accidentally scraped the sides of Mustangs' throbbing and needy cock.

"Dammit!! Watch it with the teeth!" Mustang yelled as he pulled Fullmetal up by his long blonde hair to look at him.

"S-s-s-sorry, Tasia," Fullmetal apologized quickly, eyes downcast. The perfect submissive.

Mustang held up a hand, silencing him instantly. "Complete 'O', you understand?"

Fullmetal nodded helplessly. Mustang pushed his head down aggressively making him nearly gag but he wouldn't dare throw up here. Especially not on his Tasia, Roy Mustang, for there would surely be consequences, severe repercussions... his brother did not deserve the fate he would get was this arrangement not a success...

He quickened his pace as he let his head bob, working out Mustangs' length vigorously and with a complete 'O' shaped mouth like he had been ordered. Edward gripped Roy's balls from underneath, massaging them with his flesh hand as fast as his mouth was moving. Mustangs' moans echoed off the walls of the large office, muffed by the books and carpet slightly. He was beginning to near his peak. His hands weaved their way through Fullmetals' hair giving light tugs that soon turned into rough pulls. Edward had long ago lost his hair tie. In fact, it was probably still by the couch...

"Faster, Fullmetal. I plan on cumming before the New Years."

Ed took it upon his wishes, thrusting his mouth down on Mustangs' erection as quickly as possible. He removed his other hand from his balls and began moving it up and down Mustangs' length while he paid extra attention to his tip. He blew out hot air every so often making Roy weak in the knees, leaving him sagging against the cluttered desktop. He began to thrust himself into Edward's mouth, producing a guttural sound. Mustang's moans of relief as he exploded were music to Elric's ears. He turned his head to spit but Mustang grabbed him by his golden hair once again and lifted his chin up.

"Swallow," he ordered.

Edward shut his eyes tightly as he let the warm fluid glide down his throat, slimy, sour and salty. Mustang nodded, obviously satisfied with him. He beckoned Fullmetal to stand and to strip himself. He did without so much as a complaint. He was exceptionally thin and -in Mustangs' eyes- perfect for an easy domination. There he stood, vulnerably naked like a newborn child, yet what he was about to endure was far from innocently sweet. Mustang stalked towards him resembling a predator. Just by looking at his physique, Ed could tell Roy was a sex god. Their eyes locked onto each others reflecting ones lust, the others fear, and finally resignation. With no words being said, Mustang grabbed Fullmetal by the shoulder and spun him until he was bent over the paper-strewn desk. There was a pause of silence followed by Fullmetals' loud gasps as Mustang entered him, hard, unprepared, from behind. He held one hand on Fullmetal's shoulder while the other rested firmly on his hip. He pounded swiftly each time catching Edward off guard. Edwards hand was sliced open by a discarded letter, the crisp new paper cutting through soft, previously unblemished skin. He could do no more than watch the few, scattered droplets of blood dribble silently onto the table. He prayed there would be nothing stained by them. It would compromise Alphonse in ways he would not dare to think of...

Mustang throbbed inside of him; gripping his shoulder so tightly it started to bruise. He stopped momentarily to brush the hair out of his eyes. Before Edward knew it, Mustang was slamming back into him. He leaned him over until Edward was slouched over the desk taking in his thrusts with a bitten lip, already red from the demanding colonel's actions. Roy grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up, chest to back, causing him to arch painfully. Mustangs' hand left Fullmetals' hip and moved it to his front to begin jacking him off.

Fullmetal let out strangled moans, the pleasure becoming all too great, as the shame of this action killed him a little more inside. Beads of sweat were beginning to glisten off his pale neck. Instinctively Mustang flicked out his tongue and licked his skin. He leaned Ed over once more, now grabbing both sides of his hips. He began to work aggressively, putting all of his strength into each thrust, shaking the table, and not to mention, Edward, viciously. Mustang moved his hands from his sides and moved them over Eds', which were clawing at the desk, oozing blood still. His hips continued to work quickly as he leaned on the younger male.

He was close and the tightening around his cock told him that the elder Elric brother was too. He picked up magnificent speed, running in and out of Edward until he heard that final cry of release, which elicited from both of them in unison. Mustang slumped over an exhausted Fullmetal, their breathing heavy and choppy. Mustang stood moments later to slide out of Ed. He silently began to dress still eying the rigid body that lay completely spent on the work desk.

"You will want to get out before Hawkeye comes in."

Fullmetal slowly rose from the desk, his legs wobbling as he retrieved his clothes. Roy was dressed in no time flat, he casually smoothed out his hair and fixed the collar of his own shirt before walking over to Fullmetal. He grasped his hand and set something in it. Edward reopened his hand to see a single lock of his own hair.

"I told you I'd be gentle."

With that, Mustang dismissed his subordinate for another day.

Edward sighed as he left, casually nodding to Riza Hawkeye as he left, pulling up his mask. His brothers' secret was safe, safe for another few days. Safe until the famous Flame Alchemist called him upon again.

GORE ALERT!  
GO AWAY NOW IF THIS DEEPLY AFFECTS YOU!

And Riza sighed, her calm exterior broken as she watched the young boy walk off, the limp as obvious as the silence the normally loud boy exuded. She knew he would never tell anyone about it, possibly for the rest of his life. He was too scarred before all this. Pausing to ensure her boss was ready, she knocked on the door smartly, requesting entrance, and tried not to wince -to cry, to throw up- when the smell of sex assaulted her nose. Somewhere under that heavy musk, she could almost taste the thin, metallic scent of blood.

A little part inside her broke completely. One did not just kill a man and not remember the stench of death, the miasma of loss... she could smell the death of another innocent part of the already tarnished boy in this building, this room, at the very desk she stood in front of. She blinked, having no recollection of walking there. Her hand was already raised, as if- no, with the intention to slap the smug smirk off his face. And it was the sight of such a beautiful face that was twisted with such evil that made her pause. His smirk widened as she hesitated. He made an embracing gesture, flinging his depraved arms wide, as the Devil would to his minions.

He thought she loved him? He thought she cared for his wellbeing? He thought she would obey rules when he cast them aside so crassly? He thought she didn't know of what happened in this room, that disgusting atrocity, not ten minutes beforehand? He thought that she would not draw her arm back- like this and let the echo of the deafening crunch of his nose breaking, watch the crack of his cheekbone as it fractured, enjoy the soft sound of flesh being bruised and injured, revel in the silence as his lip was ripped open from the tension of the stretched and purpling skin... she hadn't even noticed, in this dream-like state, that her wrist had been launched at him in an awkward angle, spraining it. She hadn't thought much of it when her adrenaline-fuelled anger raised the gun against her superior. She hadn't blinked when she shot at his crotch. She hadn't flinched at the blood and the wails and the pain that saturated the air around them. She hadn't cared for this beast of a man since he had first asked him into the office to "check the details" of his next mission, shortly after he passed the examination. He was her son from the few months before that. She had adopted them both into her cold, strict heart.

She could never have children, this fact she was resigned to. Infertility and her job meant she had no ability to deal with a child. The care and time and affection required to raise a decent member of the public was just something she could not offer. But Edward and Alphonse, oh, they understood this and still looked at her as their mother. The Alpha female. She praised them after every successful mission, when Edward was too low after the Colonels criticisms. She held him when he cried in his sleep, and thrashed against an invisible, untouchable, indefeasible enemy.

On reflection, there should have been eight Sins, she ruminated as she left the Colonels office, shoes and trousers and jacket and face and hair _and soul_ splattered with blood.

The eighth Sin.

Guilt.

It plagued the boy, preyed upon every failure he had ever had.

And, oh- even the situations he couldn't control were guilt-ridden too.

x-x-x-x-x

well, how was that? c'mon, dont be shy. You think it was shit, you say "its shit, Zan. Shut UP!". You like, then give my flagging ego a boost.

And I'm really _really_ sorry, Roy! I love you really, but this idea jumped me, and I couldn't let it go!

Who likes the word "Ruminated"? itsn't it a fantastic word? its not used nearly enough nowadays... tch...


End file.
